


Songs About Meat and Pizza

by akamine_chan



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, The Academy Is...
Genre: Bandom Big Bang, Bandom Big Bang 2016, Community: Bandom Big Bang, Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:05:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: What it says on the tin.





	Songs About Meat and Pizza

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/gifts), [romanticalgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] Sideshow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042578) by [dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty). 
  * Inspired by [Sideshow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/441776) by [romanticalgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl). 



> Complement fanwork created for dapatty's amazing podfic of Sideshow.

Download [here](https://www.mediafire.com/?md12o0mkfuy7kdb).

Track listing:

01 - The Pizza Song - The Bouncing Souls  
02 - Beef Rapp - MF DOOM  
03 - Pizza Day - The Aquabats!  
04 - Hot Dog - LMFAO  
05 - Pizza Huh - DJ Lobsterdust  
06 - Beef Bologna - Fear  
07 - Pizza Party - Hank Jones  
08 - Meat Sandwich - GWAR  
09 - That's Amore - Dean Martin  
10 - Chic 'N' Stu - System of a Down  
11 - Where'd the Cheese Go? - Ween  
12 - Eat Steak - Reverend Horton Heat  
13 - Crippled By Pizza - Horse the Band  
14 - Beers, Steers, and Queers - The Revolting Cocks  
15 - Pizzanomics - A Great Big Pile of Leaves  
16 - Fowlin' Around - Reggie and the Full Effect  
17 - Pizza - The Mutants  
18 - Eggs And Sausage (In A Cadillac With Susan Michelson) - Tom Waits  
19 - The Blue Light - Frank Zappa  
20 - Gotta Eat - Lupe Fiasco  
21 - Don't Take The Pizza - The Fall  
22 - All That Meat and No Potatoes - Fats Waller

I'm really bad at making fanmixes, especially for something as complex as this story, with dapatty's nuanced performance. On the other hand, my Google-Fu is pretty strong and since the pizza scene is one of my favorites, I decided to make a mix featuring two of the key elements of that scene: meat, and pizza.

I started the mix out with the Bouncing Souls - quintessential Jersey punks - and meander from there through hip-hop and rap, industrial and heavy metal, hardcore and psychobilly, blues and jazz, Frank Zappa and Tom Waits. The mix is supposed to be fun; I certainly had fun making it.


End file.
